Vinyl chloride, either alone or with other vinylidene comonomers, is normally polymerized in water in the presence of suspending, dispersing or emulsifying agents and free radical forming catalysts in glass or metal, usually stainless steel, reactors. In such polymerizations, particularly, the suspension systems, polymer is deposited on stainless steel or other metal surfaces of a nature not normally noted when the polymerizations are conducted in the presence of glass. This polymer build up normally begins as a thin layer, often referred to as paper build up, which with successive charges, becomes increasingly heavy, of a sandy and often hard nature. This is also a problem in glass-lined reactors where the glass has been worn, eroded and scratched and where metal parts and components are exposed to the polymerization media. This polymer build up must be removed from the polymer surface and this may require entry of the reactors and removal by hand. The industry requires methods to prevent this build up on metal surfaces exposed to the polymerization medium.